candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 338/Dreamworld
| moves = 25 | target = 100,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 75 }} | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *With only half the number of moves compared to its counterpart in Reality, this level requires the player to clear more icing and jellies per move. *The moon scale may be relatively unstable for cascades. *Although moon struck lasts for five moves, it occurs very late. *Overall, this level is harder than many players expect it to be. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Try to break through the icing as soon as possible using special candies. *Check the moon scale before using each combination. *Combinations of striped + wrapped candy or striped candy + colour bomb are very useful, just make sure that they will not make Odus fall down. It is best to not passively wait for moon struck to use these combinations. *The candy bombs are not a problem since, by the time they are released, you will probably have used up a lot of moves. *During moon struck, use a lot of special candies and combinations to clear the remaining jellies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful due to high two and three star target scores and until some of the blockers have been cleared. *The jellies are worth 68,000 points. Hence, an additional 532,000 points for two stars and an additional 632,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 118.18%(600,000 - 275,000) points / 275,000 points × 100% = 118.182% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 118.75%(700,000 - 320,000) points / 320,000 points × 100% = 118.75% compared to its Reality counterpart. This can make it hard to reach. *With fewer moves available, the need to clear a huge amount of jellies within a few moves requires much more huge cascades and special candies which in turn gives huge amount of points. This point is negated by the fact that the use of huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale may dangerous tilt and cause Odus to fall over.This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale. *Despite the presence of candy bomb dispensers, they are positioned too low to have any useful effect. Moreover, when the candy bombs are dispensed, the player is already low on moves, drastically reducing the opportunities to create sufficient colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *Basically, to pass this level, colour bomb + striped candy combinations are a must. However, the use of those combinations drastically reduces the amount of points earned. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 25 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies and with the second point in consideration, this is essential. This point can be negated if most of the two-layered icing are not yet cleared. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 338 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 338 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Hexagon levels